


If I could fly

by wijeuwoniko (zano)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Yulyen, hyeyul, ssamyen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zano/pseuds/wijeuwoniko
Summary: Jo Yuri, an outstanding singer, has always been perceived as someone who’s cold and emotionless, intimidating everyone but a random person she met by the river named Yena.Will Yena be the one to change her or everything in Yuri will stay the same?
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Third-Person POV**

Jo Yuri is an outstanding singer who has everything but genuine love and happiness in her life. After leaving her family to chase her dreams of being a singer with someone she thought would give her the love she wanted but was left used by the person, which left her heart filled with nothing but a void. 

November 11, 2019, the day Yuri left her family for her dreams because she couldn't take how much they despised everything about her and started living with her girlfriend, Kang Hyewon. The older has been guiding and supporting Yuri to give her best for her to reach her dreams. She became the girl's pillar and soon enough, all their efforts were paid when Yuri started training for her debut. 

After 2 years, Yuri's career had begun skyrocketing, and with that, she finally reached her dreams. Yuri was recognized as one of the most talented singers out there, performing in different music shows, singing OSTs for famous dramas, and even carrying out concerts outside Korea. The girlfriends were happy, always carrying out secret dates and doing everything to show that they loved each other. What happened next was unexpected. Yuri never thought that something like that would happen between the two of them. 

The moment Hyewon got bored with her and got what she wanted, she left her with no trace at all. Yuri was in despair as she realized that she was used by the one she called her love. She thought she already has someone who would be there for her through thick and thin, but it was all an act just to gain her trust and money. 

The change in everything about Yuri was evident. As someone who holds a significant reputation in the industry, she still needs to be seen as someone perfect to avoid any controversies that may sabotage her career. She knew how people worked in the industry, and she knows they would get anything out just to destroy her. Thankfully, her manager Miyawaki Sakura handled the situation before by saying it was only the pressure taking a toll on her, which granted Yuri a break for 3 months. And so after the hiatus given, she continued again for 3 years. 

The girl lost her real smile and refused to acknowledge anything about love and happiness, for all she felt was nothing but the opposite. She does not care anymore about those coming into her life. Yuri just focused on herself and the people she had worked with in her whole career.

**Yuri's POV**

It has been years since I've felt numb because of what Hyewon did to me. I couldn't believe someone that encouraged me every day to do my best would just leave me in the dust. It destroyed all hope in me about living a great life with someone. But who cares? She's gone in my life now, and I'll let it stay that way. 

I never want to be in that situation ever again. I hated it, and I hated myself to the point that I don't want to feel ever again. 

I know staying here in my room will just remind me of every shitty thing that happened to me. I sighed while looking at my phone, seeing that it's only 4 PM. I decided to go to my secluded spot by the river. It was the only thing that has been giving me peace. Seeing the city lights beginning to light up on the other side as the sun sets will always be beautiful to me. 

After almost half an hour of walking, I finally saw the familiar large tree that was a bit different from the others. I was a few feet away from the tree when I stopped in my tracks as I saw a figure near it. I looked around and saw that no one else was close to the area. Of course, I was curious, so I looked at the unfamiliar figure for a minute and noticed that it was a girl and she was crying. 

I didn't want to bother her, and besides, I don't want to shoo away someone sobbing that hard. I decided to leave and was about to turn when she looked at me. I was frozen in shock by how fast she turned her head to me that I didn't notice she was already in front of me. 

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me beside the tree. I was about to make a beeline for it when she turned my body to face her while sniffing her snot loudly and cleaning her face. I was disgusted by how she acted, and then I saw her hand on my shoulder. I slapped it hard away from me.

She then looked up, and she has this wide smile on her face, which annoyed the hell out of me. This girl's face was all puffy, especially her eyes. She looks like she got punched by someone, but I doubt it. She was probably crying for God knows how long now. 

"Hello stranger! I'm Yena! Choi Yena! Here, come sit beside me. Did you just wander here like I did? This place is awesome! The ambiance, the view of the sun about to set, and how this place is just secluded is so perfect to me!" she exclaimed while pointing out the sun.

I was just looking at her with wide eyes. I don't know if she's crazy or something else, but I'm scared. She was just looking up at me with a broad smile again. I then tried to escape, but she reached for my jacket and dragged me back. I almost fell, which annoyed the hell out of me. I don't want to be here anymore with this loud crazy-ass girl. 

"Sorry about that! I just want you to stay here with me since I'm new around. I want to have a new friend." Yena said softly

Sighing loudly, I just sat by the tree and looked at the view. The sun is starting to set, and the sky was beginning to be covered with beautiful colors. 

"So what's your name, stranger?" Yena sat beside me. 

"Yuri."

"Well, hello again Yuri! My deepest apologies for what I just did and for the way I've been acting. Please forgive me! I promise to be better!" Yena said while pouting and rubbing her hands together.

I just ignored her and closed my eyes. I want to smack her with all the power I have. From the way she dragged me back earlier by my jacket, that shit hurt, and the fact that she's too loud, oh God, it started to hurt my ears. 

All I wanted was peace, the silence aside from the river, and not dealing with anything else. But this girl prevented me from doing those. And now here I am, stuck with her. This made me sigh loud and hit my head on the tree's trunk. I then felt her gaze on me, but I paid no attention to it.

I was close to drifting off to sleep when I felt a poke on my cheek. I'm telling you, ignoring it was not the best option because she started to poke both of my cheeks repeatedly while calling my name. 

I couldn't handle it anymore, so I gripped her wrists with one hand and the other with her collar.

"I will end you if you do not stop bothering me," I said lowly while staring deep into her eyes.

I saw how shocked she was, which made me smile inside, seeing how I finally made her scared of me. My thoughts were stopped when I felt her hands escaped my grip and shoving my face hard away from her, making me fall on my back. 

At this point, I'm done with her. I gripped my hair hard while I just laid there. I had enough of this shit. 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I was just shocked, but please don't do that again-" I stopped her blabbering by throwing my jacket towards her face.

"Just shut the fuck up and let the both of us rest, will you?" I said quietly and sat on the grass away from her, bringing my knees closer as it was starting to get cold.

I just closed my eyes again, the sun had set entirely, and I feel the cold air hitting my face. I then felt her hand gripping my wrist again, making me stand up, and start dragging me back to the tree.

"Here, just rest beside me. You might be cold later. Also, here's your jacket" I looked at Yena weirdly and started inspecting the contents of my jacket to check if my stuff was still there.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Why are you looking at me like that," She pouted. Disgusted with what she did, I just glared at her making her stop and zip her mouth. 

**Third-Person POV**

After both girls had settled down beside each other while watching the city lights, they were not going to deny how they're curious about the other. Of course, Yuri being herself, she doesn't want to put any effort into it, especially with all the chaos that happened between them finally sinking into her. She let half of her guard down the whole time.

Yuri was annoyed at herself for being like that. She would usually just make any person leave if someone wandered to her spot. This time was different, thinking that maybe it was the crying, that's why Yuri didn't make her go. She even thought of leaving the other girl for her own time, but she was just dragged back a few times. 

She lacked the energy to move anymore. Instead of thinking about it furthermore, she just rested with her eyes closed. 

It has been a few hours since they stayed close to each other for warmth. Yuri slowly stood up, causing Yena to look up at her. Continuing to dust herself, she closes her jacket fully and looks down at the other.

"What? Are you just gonna stay there?" Yuri said with a blank face. Hoping that the other won't stay here longer and go back already, sensing that it was getting colder by the minute.

Yena stared at her, confused as to why the girl was asking her. Yuri clicked her tongue because of that and turned herself around while putting her hands inside her pocket.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm going." Yuri breathed

Yena just stared at the girl's back, wondering what just happened.

**Yuri's POV**

It was almost 8:40 PM already when I got home. I paid no attention to my phone the whole time, so I opened it and saw messages from Sakura. 

According to her messages, she was here earlier. Seeing that I was away, she just cooked whatever was left in my fridge and bailed. This reminded me I need to go to the store soon or else I'd be full of nothing but take-outs again. 

I connected my phone to the speakers and played Brown City. Despite being in a foul mood earlier because of the events that took place, I felt a bit better now.

While singing the song, I rummaged through my closet and found a large shirt for my sleepwear. Gathering my other necessities, I continued to sing and start my journey to the shower. 

Sweet Crazy Love's intro started playing, and I was about to smirk when my phone continuously pinged, cutting the music off. Annoyed, I went to my phone, thinking that it was just Sakura giving me schedules for next week. 

I opened it, and I was horrified.

_"HELLO YURI!!!"_

_"ITS ME, YENA! THE ONE FROM EARLIER BY THE RIVER! YOU KNOW THE SPOT BY THE TREE WHERE YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE THE SUNSET YES THAT! :D"_

_"Wait, is this really you though... I'm not sure, but I'm kind of certain I got the right number though.. or did I..."_

_"I don't know if it is you, but you really need to set up a password for your phone! -3- It's a good thing I was the one who had it."_

_"Oh, you read it! YAAAY YURI THAT'S YOU RIGHT?"_

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri's POV

"How the hell did this happen? How did she get my number-" 

Then the realization hit me like a truck, the fucking jacket. 

I whined and facepalmed myself. That girl did snoop on my things and even went for my phone.

"Wait a minute..." My eyes widened when I realized what she did. 

I went to get the clothing and check if my wallet filled with IDs and money are still there. And thank God it is but seriously, why the hell would she do that? Is she really out of her mind?

Her actions frustrated me more, so I lay down on the bed for a while and checked the phone if there were still other messages. 

_"Since you are not answering, I'm just going to assume that it is you. Anyways I'll be going to bed and sleep."_

_"Thanks for today! Even though you were a little mean to me, I still had fun. Let's do it again sometime. Again I'm sorry for the things I did, and the phone will be the last time, I promise."_

_"Go set up a password now. Goodnight, and have a great sleep Yuri!"_

If I ever see her again, I would smack her with no hesitations. 

"How the hell is looking through a person's phone without their permission and telling them to set up a password like it was nothing normal? Like what is this?" I said while pointing at my phone.

I groaned loudly and threw my phone above my head, and went inside the shower. I felt the cold water cascading down my shoulders. I just stood there, trying to calm my nerves. I continued to stare at the wall in disbelief because it never crossed my mind that something like this would happen again. The only difference was my contact number was the one targeted and not a million worth of money.

Remembering the old incident again made me close my eyes and let the water hit my face for a few more minutes. Sensing that my mood already changed, I went on and finished my shower. Now dressed in comfortable clothes, I went to my room and reached for my phone to see if there are still other things on my phone. 

And how I wish I didn't. 

"What the fuck?"

There, placed in my gallery two pictures of Yena. The first one was a close-up, and I can see her eyes. It was still a little puffy and a bit red, but much better, and her lips forming a pout. 

"Wow, she looks like a duck." I'm not lying, I promise. She looks like a duck it's concerning.

The other pic was just her smiling widely and pointing at my back.

"The audacity of this girl seriously." I sighed loudly

At this point, I'm just trying to accept it. I mean, it's there already, so what's the point of getting more annoyed by it? I just left my phone on the bed, reached for my glasses, and went downstairs to eat what Sakura made.

I turned on my TV and watched Jujutsu Kaisen. Sakura influenced me into this. She made me watch an episode with her in the waiting room of a music show because I couldn't sleep, and her knowing that I wouldn't be moving from my place at that time made me watch the episode with her. I was amazed by the first episode, so I asked for the anime, and my manager's eyes lit up and said the title loudly, earning a few stares filled with amusement from the other staff.

I'm not going to lie; it's an excellent anime, and now I am watching Gojo-Sensei's eyes being revealed for the first time. And yup, definitely not disappointed. I continued watching the whole episode until I finish what I'm eating.

After finishing my meal, I got up and cleaned the dishes. I turned off the TV and reached for a bottle of wine and a glass. I walked to the enormous glass overlooking the whole city and just stood there in silence, taking a few sips. My mind wandered the entire time, and then out of nowhere, I was filled with curiosity about the girl. Her whole self taking over my mind again.

I shook my head and just drank the remaining liquid in my glass. 

"I have to stop thinking about her." I breathed out 

I returned the bottle of wine and placed the glass on the sink. I then went around, checked to see if the place is all locked up, went to my room, and did my night routine. After finishing it all, I picked up my phone, placed it on the bedside table, and went under the covers to sleep.

-

I woke up to a few buzzes made by my phone. I was still half asleep, so without opening my eyes, I tried to reach for it. After a few attempts, I finally got it. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and saw that there were a lot of messages. 

"It's too early for this," I said while placing the phone under the pillow. 

I was about to sleep when it buzzed again, I was getting annoyed, and it's only 7:35 AM on a Saturday. Who the hell wakes up this early on the weekends? 

I opened the phone and yep, another big mistake.

_"Good morning Yuri! How are youuuu? Did you sleep well last night? The sun is about to rise you should watch it. It's so stunning!"_

_"Are you available later? I was thinking if maybe we can go out and explore and you know... help me get familiar with the area?"_

_"I immediately thought of you as soon as the idea came to mind."_

_"Besides, you probably know a lot of places since you found our spot yesterday, hehe."_

_"Oh, you read it! Good morning again, Yuri! :D"_

Seriously, what does this girl want with me? Can't she just go and find somebody else to bother? Why does it have to be me? I ignored her messages and looked for my manager's number.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this," I groaned. 

I texted Sakura and asked her if I have any schedules today. She was surprised to see me texting her early in the morning. She disregarded it and informed me that my schedule doesn't start until Monday next week and will probably last for another week, saying that we need to prepare for another OST and my comeback song. I thanked her and turned my phone off.

Since I don't have any schedules today, I'd try and sleep the whole day because waking up early on a day like this doesn't seem right and will probably spoil the entire weekend for me, and I don't want that at all.

-

I woke up looked around to see what time it is, and I saw that it's already 8 in the evening. 

"I slept that long? No wonder I'm hungry." 

I searched for my phone around, and I couldn't find it. I sat up and lifted the covers and looked again but to no luck. So, I finally stood up and removed the covers completely, and here I am holding this stupid phone I found under my pillow. 

Let me tell you, it amazes me how some people can be this dumb when they just woke up. 

I put on my glasses, turned the phone on, and waited for a few seconds. The first notification that I received was a message from Yena. 

_"Did you see the sunrise? It's beautiful, right? It's one of the things that I really love aside from the sunset and the moon, hehe."_

_"I just finished eating breakfast! About that invitation again, are you going or no? Let me know, okay? :D"_

Yena's messages were sent an hour after I started sleeping again. 

_"Well, I guess you won't be coming with me then. Don't worry, it's fine, maybe you're just busy. Have a great day ahead!"_

That message was sent to me at 1 PM. Maybe she wanted to go out and eat somewhere, and after that, we explore. Oh well, sleep is far more important. And I don't want to cross paths with her again. I then tidied up my bed and went to grab some clothes in the closet, and head straight to the living room.

I entered the room, immediately turned the speakers on, connected my own phone, and chose what music to play. As soon as I was settled with what was playing, I picked up the spare phone used for ordering or any public kind of engagements only. I dialed up a restaurant and ordered a bunch of food. Weekends are cheat days, don't judge me even though I said I won't be relying on takeout. 

"I should make a list of the stuff I'll buy tomorrow." 

I went to the kitchen and listed out all the things that I need and want to have that will probably last for 2 weeks since I would be busy, it wouldn't be that smart to buy a lot of things. After finishing what I need to do around the kitchen, I went straight to my room and bathroom to look for other things to add to my list.

After finishing the list, I decided to clean the place while waiting for the food to arrive. Half an hour passed since I started cleaning, I heard the doorbell buzz. I quickly wiped my sweat and wore my mask. I paid for the food, thanked the guy, and promptly closed the door. 

I placed the food on the counter and continued cleaning since only a few spots were left. After finishing, I put all the cleaning supplies back, washed my hands, prepared the food, and placed it on the table. I disconnected my phone from the speaker and took a seat.

I turned the tv on and started a random movie, and began eating. I wasn't paying attention to the film since I was focused on eating the food in front of me because I was starving. Don't worry, I'm still taking my time to eat. I don't want to hurt my stomach more since this is my first meal, and it's a heavy one. 

I was chewing my food when I heard my phone ping. I just looked at it and think who it might be. I mean, I have a good guess on who it is, but I doubt it since it's already late.

I reached for the phone and continued to chew the food inside my mouth while swiping the screen to open it. That's why I don't have a password; I'm too lazy to set up one, and it's easier to open. I went to the notification and only saw a message from the duck. 

"What now?" As soon as I said that, another message followed.

_"Yuri?"_

_"Can I call you right now?"_

My eyes widened, and I choked on what I was eating. I hurriedly put the phone down and got up to look for water. As soon as I opened the fridge, I grabbed the nearest bottle and drank it. I kept hitting my chest and gasping for air. I was not expecting that kind of message. While recovering, I heard my phone ping again. I went to the table, settled down, and looked at my phone.

_"Sorry, just disregard that. I'll be sleeping now! Have a great night and sleep well, Yuri!"_

I just stared at my phone again, contemplating what to do, like do I leave a message or just ignore it? After looking at what Yena sent me, I decided to type a message.

_"You sure you don't want to talk about it??"_

"Oh, hell no. What the fuck is wrong with you, Jo Yuri." I said to myself and deleted the message I typed in, then closed the phone. After what happened, I continued to eat until I felt full and set aside some food for lunch tomorrow before buying some groceries. I cleaned the table, threw away the trash, and then washed the dishes that I used.

After securing everything in the room again, I gathered some clothes for sleep and went to shower. After finishing what I was doing, I stayed on my room's balcony and just sat there looking at the city again. This time, I played and sang some random songs accompanied by the guitar until I settled with a tune that came to mind. 

"Oh, this is good. Let me get my recorder real quick," I continued humming the tune while looking for the recorder I had. As soon as I found it, I went to the balcony again, hit the record button, and started playing the tune. I even tried to put different chords that might go along with it, but I wasn't impressed, so I just played it repeatedly until I perfected the tune that I wanted. 

Time passed by so fast, I didn't notice it was already midnight. I turned the recorder off and placed my guitar back in its place. I looked at my messages again and sighed. 

"Ugh, I wish you would just take the hint and leave me alone." I placed the phone down on the bedside table, took off my glasses, positioned myself in a comfortable spot on the bed, and slept.

-

I woke up peacefully this time. I looked outside and noticed the sun was already high up. I looked at the clock on the other table and saw that it was already 12:30 PM. I stretched for a bit and stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"I'm too lazy..." I reached for my phone and covered my body with the sheets while curling myself into a ball. I opened my phone and looked for some messages, and there I found some from Yena and the others are from Sakura and Minju, which was a surprise.

I opened Minju's message first, wondering why the girl contacted me. She's one of the trainees I was with a long time ago, but in the end, she pursued acting, which is great for her cause I know she's good at what she's doing. We met each other again at an award show. After that, I never really interacted with her that much. 

_"Good morning, Yuri! I missed youuuu. Let's hang out tomorrow!"_

I quickly texted her no and opened my manager's message.

_"Hey Yuri, I'll just remind you that your schedule will start tomorrow at 10 AM. You'll meet with the producer and the composer of the OST."_

_"I know you don't want to work that much with other people, but it's their request. They personally asked me to have you as the singer for their song, and the agreement is only between us, so sorry, Yuri~."_

After replying to Sakura's message, I groaned quietly, knowing that I have to work with other people, which means pretending all over again. If these people get on my nerves, I swear to God that I will decline them right away and have Sakura cut ties with them after.

I got out of bed and head straight to the closet and the bathroom. After that, I went to the kitchen, took out the foods I set aside last night and started eating. As I was chewing the food, I remembered something. 

"Oh right, I forgot to read the duck's messages." I reached for my phone, opened it, and made sure I already swallowed the food in my mouth. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. 

_"Hello, good morning Yuri! How are you? Today is Sunday. It's a great day to go outside. But if you are not into that, make sure you rest the whole day, okay?"_

_"I don't know what you do in life right now since we still haven't talked that much yet, but I think you're really busy since you haven't replied at all."_

_"But it's fine, though! No worries, I'm willing to wait for your reply. Have a great day ahead, Yuri! :D"_

_"Also, do you know a great arcade place or PC place here? The one's close to my area is far too crowded : <" _

"So she plays games too, huh? Oh well, It's not like I have been to another except for that one in the reality show I participated in." 

I searched for the place again and found out it's in another city. I was again considering sending her a message, but I might ignore her question since I don't know where she lives, and besides, I don't want her to think we're close because I sent her a message like that. After eating, I cleaned the dishes and went to the living room to watch movies while waiting for sundown.

A few movies later, I saw that the sun will be setting soon, so I contacted my driver and told her we'd go and buy some groceries far from the area where I live. Other times I just go to the nearest one if I'm that lazy, but it's too much of a hassle for me since there's a lot of people. The place I go to is quiet but has everything I need to be satisfied with it already.

I went to my room, changed my attire, and picked up a mask and hat along the way. I scrolled through different social media and decided to post a picture on Instagram since it's been a week since my last one. Immediately, it gained a lot of attention from the fans. I then walked to the huge glass and looked at the scene displayed in front of me. I was enjoying the view when I got interrupted by a phone call. 

**"Yuri, I'm already in the parking lot. Everything's ready now. You can go down anytime."**

**"Thanks, I'll just lock the whole place up and meet you there."**

**"Okay, no rush. Take your time, kid."**

**"Will do, thank you, Chaeyeon."**

I ended the call and began to inspect everything again, making sure nothing will result in a disaster once I got back from buying groceries. After giving a last look, I wore my mask and reached for a coat. I then took the keys to my apartment, phone, and wallet, walked towards the lift, and pressed the parking lot button. 

Walking towards the car, I saw Chaeyeon standing close to the vehicle looking at me. We greeted each other, and she opened the car door for me. After closing it, she went around and got in the driver's seat, and started the car. 

"Are you all buckled up there, kid?" Chaeyeon asked while turning her head.

"Yes Chae, we can go ahead now." I smiled a little

"Okay, you can go and rest first if you want." 

"It's fine, don't worry," I stated and looked out the window, the car passing by different enormous buildings. 

I was looking around the places since we were already halfway through when I remembered something, and my eyes widened after realizing it. I started looking for the list of groceries that I made last night. Chaeyeon was about to turn the car back to the penthouse when I felt it on the pocket of my jeans. I sighed in relief, and I heard Chaeyeon laughing her ass off in front while teasing me. 

After a few minutes of us talking, we finally arrived at the store. I put on my mask and fixed my hat and coat. I went out of the car, and we only saw this kind of electric motorbike and two other cars in the parking lot. Seeing that made me feel at ease since I know only a few people would be inside. 

We walked inside the store, and Chaeyeon went ahead and looked for a cart. I started walking down to different aisles, looking for the stuff written on the list, when I heard two people talking. They weren't that loud, but it's something about the other person speaking that caught my attention. It seems familiar, yet it isn't, which confused me. I dismissed the thought and just looked for other things. Chaeyeon returned to my side, and I put down all the things I have gathered in such a short time. 

We walked to the other aisle, and we can see a customer and staff talking. The person then thanked the guy and turned around. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. Dressed in a leather jacket, with a hoodie inside paired with light-washed jeans and a blue cap, Yena began walking towards my way with a smile on her face. I was frozen on my spot, and she was only a few feet away from me already. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, which made me flinch and turn to them.

"Are you okay? You suddenly stopped walking. Did you forget anything?" Chaeyeon asked worriedly

I looked at her, waiting for Yena to pass by my shoulders before talking. As soon as I saw she was far from our place, I breathed out immediately. I didn't even know why I was holding my breath. I looked at the list and the way Yena went before pretending that I forgot something to include in the list and was trying to remember it. 

Chaeyeon nodded her head and helped me with the list. After finding all the things we need, we went towards the counter and paid for the groceries. Chaeyeon carried the bags, and we started walking towards the car. The bike and the other car was already gone in the parking lot. I just assumed that Yena either brought one of the vehicles and went home. 

An hour passed, Chaeyeon and I are back. She helped me carry the groceries back to my place and assisted me in arranging them. She cooked some food for both of us, we ate while talking about recent events and her relationship with Sakura. I was just listening since I know those two have already built a stable relationship with each other. It started about a year later after my debut. They were the only ones that knew about Hyewon and I's relationship. Both of them were mad about what happened and completely understood why I'm like this now. Still, I'm thankful they never changed their actions towards me, and that's the reason why I trust the two of them. 

Seeing that it's already late and I have a schedule tomorrow, I offered her to stay in the guest room. However, she declined since she still has to switch cars for tomorrow, so Chaeyeon and I are now parting ways. I thanked her again for the meal, her assistance and wished her a safe journey back. 

I trudged back to my room, did my night routine, and was about to sleep when I heard the phone ping. I reached for my phone and saw that it was a message from Yena.

_"Hey, Yuri! Did you have a good rest today? I hope you did! Weekdays are starting again tomorrow. IT'S MONDAY!"_

_"I hate Mondays so muchhhh. Anyway, I really do hope you relaxed yourself today. It's bad to overwork yourself, you know..."_

_"Wait, I should probably go to sleep now. Good night Yuri! Sleep well! :D"_

I just read her messages and sighed silently, the scene earlier in the store playing again inside my mind. I closed the messages and started setting up an extra-alarm if I don't wake up on the first few tries.

"Ugh, but seriously, what the hell was that? Why was I so freaking nervous over this girl, knowing I was there. Also, does she live around there or what? Either way, that's another place I have to look out for so I don't bump into her again." I whispered to myself

With another sigh, I closed my eyes and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update since it's my birthday, and class will officially start today. Best of luck to all of us! Hope you like it and thank you for reading!

Third-person POV

It's now the third Monday of January, and Yuri's schedule will be starting today. Yuri's second alarm started ringing, for the girl was too asleep to notice the first one. She was planning to mute this one since her bed was still calling her, making it difficult for her to get ready. She has to agree with Yena about Mondays. The day is kind of shitty sometimes, knowing that it's the start of the weekdays already and there are a few days left before the weekend comes.

Everyone just seems so busy on this day always, and Yuri knows that she needs to get ready at the back of her mind, or else they will be stuck in traffic if she chooses to prolong her sleep. Instead of getting up, she decided to give herself 5 more minutes, which soon turned into half an hour, triggering another alarm. 

Yuri whines inside her cover, not wanting to move another muscle. She waited for the alarm to finish and was about to turn her back when she heard her phone ringing. She blindly reaches for the phone and answers the call without a thought.

**"Wait, oh my G-"** The person on the other line was cut off by Yuri.

 **"What now? I want to sleep more."** She answers the call with a child-like whine, and then there was silence until the caller talked

 **"Oh no, I'm sorry for calling early in the morning, Yuri. Did I ruin your sleep?"** A familiar voice said 

The sound made Yuri rise up from her bed. She immediately looked at the caller ID, and there written was 'Crazy Duck' As soon as she read the name, she ended the call right away.

"She heard me whining!" The small girl was screaming while gripping her hair hard. The screams lasted for a few minutes. Yuri taking glances at the phone after every scream just to start again. 

"Why did I answer the call without looking!" She whined and covered her face, reddening from embarrassment. The phone began to ring again. This time she willed herself to answer it after reading the name. Seeing that it was Sakura, she looks at the time and saw that it was almost 8:20 AM. She composed herself and answered her manager's call.

**"Good morning Yuri! Did you sleep well? Chaeyeon and I are almost there."** Sakura greeted her cheerfully 

**"What, already? I just woke up a few minutes ago."**

**"Yuri, you know it's Monday today, right? We have to avoid the heavy traffic for us to come to the meeting on time."**

**"Fine, I'll go and get ready fast."** Yuri sighed

 **"Good, don't worry, we have food here with us. You can eat on the way."** Sakura said while chuckling

 **"Okay, thank you. I'll go now, be safe."** Yuri then ended the call 

Yuri got up and arranged her bed quickly, not wasting any more time. She just grabbed whatever thick clothing she has since the weather was a bit colder than usual. It took her 20 minutes to finish all of her routines. Deciding to only put light makeup on for the day gave her a little more time. Besides, the girl was already beautiful; she doesn't have to put on a lot.

As she was walking outside her room, she heard her phone ping signaling a message was received. Thinking that it was her manager only, she immediately opened it, only to see a message from the duck. Remembering what happened earlier, Yuri can feel her face heat up a little. Instead of ignoring the message, she chose to read it. 

_"Yuri, hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, I called you. I was kind of confident you wouldn't answer, but you did, and I wanted to end it, but..."_

_"You just sounded so cute whining like that. I was taken aback by your voice! : >" _

Yuri's face is now beet red after reading the other girl's message. Yena is definitely taking advantage of the situation at hand. Teasing her about what happened undoubtedly didn't cross Yuri's mind, for she thought that the girl would just simply apologize and let it go.

_"Shut up. You heard nothing."_ Yuri was about to press the send button when Sakura's name covered the screen along with the options to answer the call or no. Yuri dismissed the message chose to answer the call.

**"Hey, Yuri! We're in the parking lot now. Are you ready to go?"**

**"Just give me a few minutes to collect my things and lock the place up, and I'll head straight there."**

**"Okay, we're parked near the elevator, so you can locate us easily."**

**"Thanks, I'll hang up now."**

Yuri ended the call and put her phone in her mini bag filled with other necessities and her wallet, forgetting about the unsent message. She grabbed a coat and turned off all appliances that won't be used for the whole day. Checking everything for the last time, she locked the entire place and went inside the lift to head to the parking lot. 

After a few minutes, Yuri steps out and head to the black van near the elevator. Seeing Yuri walking towards the car, Chaeyeon immediately went out and opened the door for her greeting her a good morning. 

Thanking Chaeyeon with a nod, she set her bag beside her and sat down near the window seat comfortably. 

"Good morning again, Yuri. Here's your food." Sakura said with a smile, handing her hot chocolate and the breakfast the couple packed for her. 

Yuri thanked both of them with a small smile. She sipped on her hot choco and sighed happily. The car started moving, and this was the cue for her to eat. They only have an hour left before the meeting begins. Yuri wondered who they will meet once they arrive. Seeing the manager and her driver in their own little world, she smiled a little and focused on eating.

They successfully arrived at their destination with only half an hour left before the meeting starts. Chaeyeon dropped them off in front of the elevator inside the parking lot and head off to look for a parking spot similar to the one they had at Yuri's. 

The two went up and asked for the room designated for them and the people they will work with. They still have a lot of time left, so Yuri went into the restroom while Sakura stopped by a vending machine to buy a drink for herself. After finishing her business, Yuri returned to Sakura's side and chatted with her while walking towards the room. Sakura was ahead of Yuri, and she greeted the people inside. 

Yuri looked up, and as soon as she did, Yuri was already engulfed by a big hug from someone. She was annoyed because she doesn't know who the person was and why they were hugging her. 

Yuri tried to push the person away by their hips with all her strength, but the person kept latching on her neck, even lifting their leg and placing it on Yuri's back. At this point, Yuri was ready to let out all the curses she knows cause this person is already getting on her nerves. 

"Hey, Minju! Stop torturing the poor girl, will you? She's clearly trying to get away from you. Go and take a hint." As soon as Yuri heard the name leaving the person's mouth, she stopped moving, put her arms down, and processed what happened and who they were. Minju felt the girl stopped struggling. She didn't know why but she suddenly got so nervous.

Yuri started lifting her arms slowly and wrapped them around the girl's waist, and just stayed still for a minute. Minju started to relax and was about to smile and let go when she felt this vice-like grip on her waist, feeling like her torso was being crushed by the small girl.

"Ahhhhh! Hii-chan help! Please help me! Yuri stop! Please, let me go! I'm sorry!" Minju repeatedly screamed while trying to get out of Yuri's arms, but it was no use. 

Yuri's hands were tied together at Minju's back. She even started lifting the girl just to tighten her grip more. Minju's screams echoed inside the room, and the other two were just laughing while shaking their heads. Hitomi knows the girl deserves it after giving a grand meeting like that for their old friend. 

After a few minutes, Yuri's wrath has finally ended. Minju was clutching her core exhausted, she was resting face first on top of the table while breathing hard, and her throat sore after all the screaming she did. On the other hand, Yuri was straightening her clothes' wrinkled parts and combing her hair with her hand. Her face all blank like no torture just happened a few seconds ago. Hitomi got up and went towards the girl and hug her gently. Yuri pats her back then let her arm down.

"What a great reunion you guys had. I wish I took a video of what just happened. I could've sent it to Chaeyeon to entertain her for the time being." Sakura said while chuckling.

"Here, let's go and take a seat. Minju, stop slouching over there and sit down." The three looked at the girl, and she looked like she got her life sucked out from her body, her cheerful state dissipating. 

Hitomi chuckled again and sat down. She then looked over at Yuri, who was sitting down. Despite what happened, Hitomi can tell something was different from the girl already. Back then, Kim Minju, Yabuki Nako, Honda Hitomi, and Jo Yuri were known as the 01z line. Everyone in the company knows they were really close to one another and acted like sisters. Still, the Yuri she sees right now is completely different.

They're the only group of trainees that held endless bickerings together. Some trainees just laugh it off, for they were already used to it. Out of the four, it has always been Yuri and Minju that will not stop at any cost unless the other gives up or Nako and herself controls either of them before things get out of hand.

Everyone was already calm when Sakura received a message from the director of the drama saying that they will be late as they got caught in traffic on the way. After replying, Sakura informed the others that they will be late and can do anything they want for the time being. The duo glanced at each other and took this as a chance to finally talk to Yuri.

"How have you been, Yuri? It's been years since we've been with each other. Minju told me you met each other at an award show?" Hitomi started

"Yeah, we did. It was about a year ago." Yuri said, not bothering to answer the first question

"I see. How's your career? Any plans for the rest of the year?" 

"Apart from this OST, there's nothing yet. We'll probably discuss my comeback either this week or the next." She glanced at Minju and turned her eyes back to Hitomi. 

"By the way, what are you two doing here?" Yuri questioned since Sakura told her that the directors will be participating, she was convinced the meeting wasn't a prank.

"I'll be the one to produce the song!" Minju announced happily

Yuri just stared at her with no expressions, which made Minju pout and continue what she wanted to say. 

"It's the first time that I will be making something music-related after years of debuting as an actress. I want you to be the one to sing it." Minju smiled widely

"I also convinced Sakura to not tell you about it since I want to surprise you. And I'm hurt with the way you responded to my invite yesterday." Minju points at her while frowning, remembering the straight-up no she got from the girl. 

"Do you guys want anything? I'll buy some drinks at the vending machine." Sakura stood up as she glanced at the clock seeing no signs of the crew coming. The girls told her what drinks they wanted and thanked her. Sakura then heads out with a smile on her face.

"And I'm here as a composer. Minju wanted to team up to give us a chance to be reunited and relieve the good old days, even just for a short time." Hitomi said while patting Minju's arm, who was posing while winking at Yuri

"What about Nako? Where is she?" Yuri asked, noticing they're incomplete

"Nako's busy with our dance studio since we really can't leave it to anyone else, and I'm here to participate for both of us. She told me to say that she misses you and would love to hang out with you again." Hitomi reached for a business card that has both of their numbers on it

"Here's our contact number. Feel free to text us when you're available. Let's enjoy our time again with all of us present when the weekend comes. We only have morning classes on Saturdays anyway." Hitomi slid the card on the table, and Yuri reached for it and read the contents inside. 

"Sure, I'll let Sakura know." Yuri smiled a little, which made the two look at each other and giggle.

The sound of footsteps and people chatting became louder as they near in. The door opened, revealing Sakura, along with the director and his crew. The three got up and greeted the people who came in. Yuri changed seats and sat between Hitomi and Sakura, and with that, the meeting started.

-

The meeting was all about introducing the drama 'Do you like Brahms?' to Yuri and Hitomi. Minju was initially casted for the lead actress's role, but she turned it down and applied as one of the OST producers instead. The meeting lasted for a few hours. They wanted to discuss the possible concepts Hitomi and Minju can come up with for the drama. Yuri pitched in a few ideas for the song's concept but mostly listened and left the choices to them. 

Sakura and the others talked about how the promotions would be. The director said that if Yuri was okay with it, they would definitely film her and make a music video. It was already 1 PM when the meeting officially ended. The trio then proceeds to go into their different ways as they still have a lot to take care of. 

Yuri will have a meeting at the company regarding her comeback. Hitomi will head to the dance studio to continue her shift for the rest of the day. Lastly, Minju will be meeting up with a few people that will help her with the recorded guide once Hitomi finished composing. Minju and Hitomi will be the ones to meet often since they have to work on the piece together. 

But one thing was already decided: the title of the song will be, My Love. 

And entirely unknown to the two, this was Yuri and her ex's endearment for each other. 

Yuri's POV

I wanted to oppose the title they picked. I mean, of all things, why that? It irritated me, but I can't do anything about it since I need to be professional. Something like that should not bother me at all, but it does. I knew Sakura was worried the moment Minju announced the title that they wanted. I had to brush it off and just act for the rest of the time. 

The girls knew who Hyewon was, but I only introduced her as a family friend that was taking care of me at that moment. They never really saw us interact with each other that much that's why no questions ever popped up in their heads about us. 

"Yuri, are you sure you will be fine? I know what happened was a long time ago, but I just want to know if you're okay with it?" Sakura asked worriedly

"I really can't do anything about it, you know? They will suspect if I ever did say something. I just have to suck it up, I guess." I sighed and walked towards the car. Chaeyeon went out and opened the door for both of us. 

"Chae, let's go to a restaurant first so we can all eat before we head to the company," Sakura announced. Chaeyeon turned and gave her a salute and closed the door, which made me smile a little. These two never failed to amaze me with their cute antics. She went around, buckled up, and started the car.

I was about to close my eyes and rest a little when I remembered my phone. The phone rang earlier when the meeting was ongoing, which earned a few glances, so I had to turn it off for a while. I reached deep inside the mini bag and blindly looked for it. Once I had it in my hand, I immediately turned it on. I waited for a few seconds, once the phone had been processed, and I was bombarded with many messages coming from Yena.

"Damn, Yuri. Did you turn on the notifications for all your apps? I thought you hated those?" Chaeyeon laughed when she heard the numerous pings coming from my phone. I agreed to avoid any further questions that might come from the two. I opened the messages to see probably 2 days worth of messages from her.

_"Yuri!! Guess what? I found this newly opened café near our spot."_

_"Are you busy this week? I want to go with you to check it out. :D"_

_"By the way, I still haven't explored that much around here. So far, I've only been in two areas. The place where I live and the one close to the river."_

'Wait, isn't that close to mine?' I thought and continued to read the messages

_"I was overwhelmed by the atmosphere when I went there. It was completely new to me, so I kind of wandered around without a plan, almost got in trouble too, hehe."_

_"That's why my brother said I can't go anywhere else alone. So that's half the reason why I'm bothering you ._."_

_"BUT I SWEAR I REALLY DO WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! : <" _

'So she has a brother, huh? And friends? What a joke, she's only wasting her time.' I rolled my eyes and resumed

_"By the way, I just want to ask, why didn't you answer my call earlier? I already heard your voice, you know!"_

_"What a cutie, HAHAHA! You don't have to ignore meeeee!"_

_"So please answer my call again next time! :D"_

My face started to feel warm again, both from embarrassment and irritation, when she reminded me of what happened earlier. This girl is really great at getting on my nerves. I want to reply and stop her from doing that, but I have to keep my cool and ignore her. That way, she'll get tired of me, and I won't deal with her ever again.

_"Yuri, what's your username in Kart Rider? I saw that game on your phone when I opened it, so I downloaded it as soon as I got home, hehe."_

_"Is it the only game you have, or do you still have more? If you do, please tell meeeee! I wanna play with youuuuu~ : >" _

"Oh for fuck's sake," I breathed out and closed my eyes

I hit my forehead on the window and sighed loudly. The sound of it alarmed Sakura, and she immediately checked if I was okay, and I know Chaeyeon is watching us through the rearview mirror. I just made up an excuse and said I lost a really close game.

I shut my eyes, and right after that, thoughts about the other girl filled my head again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to finish my school works to write more, but I took so long hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy this update even though I find it short. I'll be back with more soon. Thank you for reading!

Third-Person POV

Sakura and Yuri are now on their way to the meeting room the CEO and leading producer, Kwon Eunbi, provided. As they walk towards the familiar place, the sounds of people chatting became louder. They went inside and were greeted by the CEO, 2 different producers, and her main composer, Jang Wonyoung. 

"Hey guys, welcome back! How was your day?" Wonyoung greeted them with a hug

"It was fine and quite eventful for Yuri," Sakura chuckled, remembering what happened earlier.

Yuri shook her head and sat beside Eunbi, grinning a little, remembering the two girls she was with. She's not going to lie and say she didn't miss those annoying friends of hers. Although she was in a sour mood earlier because of the duck, almost everything completely vanished when she arrived at the building. Eunbi noticed the look on Yuri's face and quickly ruffled her hair, which caused a smile to break on her lips. This made the people feel at ease because they know Yuri can only be like that when around them.

Yuri's only acts like this when she's with these people, especially Eunbi. She respects the girl and wants to be like her someday, a strong-willed person who cares for everyone inside the company. Yuri looks up to the older girl so much ever since Eunbi took her under her care when they met at the café she used to sing in, giving her the chance to continue her dreams and provide the training she deserves.

Yuri might seem far away from that for now. Still, she knows that there will always be a part of her waiting to be let out to adore and care for everyone—the soft little girl who took a rest after being so broken because of past events.

"So here are the plans we have for you this year. Don't worry, there won't be any interruption with your schedules with the 01z. Sakura talked to me about them the moment Minju came forward and asked for you." Eunbi started handing out the paperwork that will guide Yuri.

Yuri scanned the plans, seeing that she still has almost a month left of freedom for herself before starting to promote her next album. She has the 2nd week of February until the last week, and she would do everything to get the rest she deserves before working again. There was a new addition to Yuri's schedule, which surprised her and Sakura, who was looking at her own copy.

"Eunbi, is this really what I think it is?" Yuri looked at Sakura when she asked Eunbi, her mouth agape

"Are you looking at the long break? Of course, I'm giving Yuri that silly!" Eunbi chuckled while patting Yuri's back 

"No, not that..." Yuri breathed while looking back at the schedule

"A Western debut?" She whispered in some kind of a daze

"You don't like it, Yuri?" Wonyoung said softly, staring at the girl

Yuri looked up with tears in her eyes and was pouting a little bit to keep herself from crying, which surprised everybody in the room. They began to slightly panic as they've never seen her like this except for one. It has been years for Sakura since she saw Yuri showing this kind of emotion, and she teared up her heart, feeling like it's about to burst.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for the interruption. I brought some drinks- Oh no, Yuri! What happened?" Chaeyeon immediately set down the drinks on the table and went closer to the girl as her nose slightly reddens. 

Sakura stood up and reached for some tissues and was about to wipe Yuri's eyes when she, along with Chaeyeon and Eunbi, was engulfed with a big hug from Yuri. They heard silent sobs from the girl, and the three women just glanced at each other and giggled while patting Yuri's back.

"There there, kid, we're here. You can calm down now, okay? You're kinda squeezing us, and it's a bit tight in here, don't you think? The CEO's giant head is no match for us," Chaeyeon whispering the last sentence, but she was still heard. This earned her a slap on the forehead from Eunbi, a loud laugh from Sakura, and a few snickers from everyone else.

"Shut up, you dimwit!" Eunbi said after retracting her hand and placing it on Yuri's head instead. She softly played with the girl's hair and whispered, "You deserve it, you know. You're literally one of the best singers now, and people on the other side of the world are waiting for you to debut there."

Yuri continued to cry softly and began mumbling her thanks to them. Sakura just looked at her dearly and rubbed her back over and over again until she finally calmed down.

"I should get a hug too, you know," Wonyoung pouted towards them, seeing that she was left out from the group hug.

"I was the one who proposed the plan for you to debut there. Since a special someone of mine helped me gather information on whether your arrival from the international scene will be a huge success for all of us and especially to you." Wonyoung smiled softly while striking a cute pose

This made Yuri tear up again. She never knew she would reach much greater heights than what she has right now; really, it's still unbelievable for her. She immediately made her way towards Wonyoung and hugged the tall girl. The girls were just swaying each other while tightening their long hug. The other people in the room just smiled at the two's cute antics and reached for their drinks, and sat down.

After Yuri cleaned herself up, they discussed the following weeks, all about the OST promotion. Sakura then remembered the director's request earlier and asked Yuri if she would be okay with filming a music video. Yuri thought about it and asked if it's possible not to make a great music video and just a simple one. This made Sakura smile and told the girl she'll contact the directors and ask. 

Yuri will be releasing another Korean song after the OST before starting her training again and learning about Western culture. They want to do everything for Yuri so she can enjoy and still love what she does best. The meeting came to an end, with all of them having a smile on their faces. Eunbi and Sakura will be the ones to discuss with the other board members on the future plans. 

"Wonyoung? Can I talk to you for a second?" Yuri asked the other

"Sure, what's it about?" Wonyoung responded while sitting down and facing Yuri

"If by any chance I can come up with a song, will you check it?" Yuri shyly asked

Yuri never really participated that much in composing since she doesn't know what to write about. She always had others like Wonyoung to do it for her. That's why she never really thought about it, but she wanted to try, at least because of all the events that happened today. 

"Really? Ahhhhh, Yuri! I've been waiting for you to say this!" Wonyoung bounced on her seat while grasping one of Yuri's hand and the other wiggling her

Yuri chuckled, seeing the other girl's reaction because it was something she did not expect. A part of her was a bit scared that she might get turned down by the girl. 

"Of course, I will check it for you. Don't worry about what I prefer, okay? Just let it come to you naturally. This way, you can express yourself more from the heart." Wonyoung said with a smile

"Is that how the way you write your songs?" Yuri asked, eager to learn from the girl

"In a way, yes. It has always been a mixture of what's happening in my life and what I want to say. For example, the song Dreamlike." Wonyoung smiled again softly, remembering those times with her partner.

"My partner and I went for a road trip with just the two of us because in a few days I have to go back here in Korea. We started in LA, where she lives, and went to San Francisco." Wonyoung continued remembering one of the best events in her life.

"We visited a famous bridge, the beaches, and even Lombard street. Everything was amazing with her. We were enjoying every bit of it, not wanting to wake up one day and let go of each other, which is why we both felt like we were in a state of a dream, hence the title Dreamlike." She put her chin on her hand while sighing happily, which made Yuri giggle 

"So, who is this person you were with? We never really got to talk like this, so I'm kind of curious." Yuri mimicked Wonyoung's pose while lifting her brows up and down

"Her name is Ahn Yujin. She's my childhood best friend. The most energetic and lovable person ever, really. There's never a dull moment when I'm with her. Even if we're just sitting on a couch, she'll find a way to make it interesting." Wonyoung chuckles remembering their old memories

"We were neighbors, so it's really not that hard to interact with her. She was the first one to introduce herself and the first one to confess. I disregarded what she felt at first because we were only teens at that time, so I didn't know if she was really that serious about her feelings for me or not." Wonyoung continued Yuri was just looking at her, listening intently

"Few years after rejecting her, people would think she would give up and move on from me, yet what she did was the complete opposite. She was dead set on making me realize that the love she feels for me is real and will never fade just because of that. I never knew when I did start falling for her but just acknowledging what I felt made me happy."

"Unfortunately, the moment I was about to tell my feelings for her have changed, she dropped the news that broke the two of us inside. She had to leave the country and move far away on that same day." Wonyoung sighed, remembering the tears on their face as they look at each other, no words being spoken between the two of them.

"I gave her the tightest hug I can give, and she gave me the softest kiss on my hands and cheek as an exchange. She asked me to wait for her, and I did even though it took years to see her again. It was all worth it anyway cause it was her, my only Yujin." Wonyoung smiled and intertwined her hands

"Oh, sorry, Yuri! I got caught up in my emotions, hehe! We're talking about Yujin, after all. I hope I wasn't talking too much." Wonyoung scratched her head, feeling a bit embarrassed 

"It's fine, don't worry. At least I got to know you more, and I now know who's your inspiration for that great song. I hope you get to see them again because I can see you missing her so bad by just talking about her." Yuri smiled and pat the girls head

"When you debut in the US, I'll make sure to be your travel buddy! And we can visit her there too!" They both chuckled and got up to start walking towards the elevator. 

They chatted again for a few minutes and went on their separate ways. Yuri began looking around the parking lot, trying to find any sign of her manager or their car. She was then met with the two talking and laughing loudly while pushing each other. Yuri stopped in her tracks and just smiled at them from afar. 

'Will I ever be happy again like them? Or feel a love like the one in Wonyoung's relationship?' Yuri thought to herself, still looking at the couple

Chaeyeon was the first to calm down and notice the girl standing a few feet away. She called for Yuri and beckoned the girl towards them. Yuri snapped from her thoughts when she heard her name and walked towards them. She greeted the two with a hug again and thanked them. 

"Sakura, Yuri gave us two hugs already. I think we used up all our luck this week. I can't believe it, this is the best day ever!" Chaeyeon exaggerated while hugging Yuri's head. This made Sakura laugh again, and Yuri just pushed Chaeyeon out of the hug and clung to Sakura for a few seconds before letting go. Chaeyeon opened the doors for them, went to the driver's seat, and started the car. 

Yuri's POV 

I'm now in my place, about to head towards the bathroom to shower, when I heard my phone ping. I walked towards the bed and picked up the phone to check what it was. 

"Another message from her" I sighed and place the phone down after silencing.

I went inside the bathroom and showered. Thoughts about the relationships around me are filling my mind again. I was thinking about the interactions before me from Sakura and Chaeyeon, same with the genuine love Yujin and Wonyoung have for each other. 

"My relationship was like that too at first, funny how it ended with me being the only one in pain." I laughed a little, remembering how I was so smitten for Hyewon. 

"But I want to talk to you and ask why am I the only one suffering? Why did you even betray me, Hyewon? I want answers from you, but thinking about seeing you again breaks me. I don't want to go back to the way I was." My eyes are starting to blur as I try to hold back the tears. 

"All I wanted was to be with you and love you while I fulfill my dreams. Why must you do that shit to me? Did I ever mean anything to you? You were too harsh, Hye. Too harsh." I sobbed while clutching my chest

My emotions are now all over the place. It still hurts even after those years of locking these emotions up, trying to feel better just to reassure everyone around me that I was fine. 

"I want to ask, was your love not real? Was I only fooling myself from the very start? I loved you so much, Hye. Why couldn't you feel the same way that I did?" I looked up and cried

"Every damn day, I wished that you were not a part of my life, you know? But a part of me can't imagine myself living without you. You just hold a significant role in my life and heart, Hyewon, how I wish I could take it back." I washed my face and finished my shower

I'm too tired to do all my routine, so I just brushed my teeth and head to my room. I opened my phone and read Yena's messages.

_ "Good evening, Yuriiiiii! How was your day? Did you have fun today in your work?"  _

_ "I hope you did because I had fun today!"  _

_ "I started listing things down that I want to do this year. I came up with a lot of things, and I can't wait to share them with you!"  _

I chuckled while reading, a little glad at least one of us is enjoying the night.

_ "Though I wish I knew what thoughts are running through your mind right now, so maybe I can be of help to you."  _

_ "Still, whatever you are going through, just know that I'm here for you and will always be at your service. Good night, Yuri!"  _

Reading that message made me feel at ease, even if it's only a little bit. 

"Maybe you're not that bad after all, good night Choi Yena." I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys wijeuwoniko here, its the first time that i'll be writing a story aaaaaaa pls bear with me. im still kind of working on it but i hope yall support the story. also it is inspired by One Direction's song If I could fly go listen its good good. 
> 
> I'll try to update as frequent as I can hehehe thank you for reading!


End file.
